


The Safeword is Football

by umbral_artist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Overthinking, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube, time to play kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbral_artist/pseuds/umbral_artist
Summary: Regulus is tired of overhearing his brother having sex. James is flustered and bad at hiding it.





	The Safeword is Football

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short pwp, but turned into a lot of overthinking and introspection, and then some pwp. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta astoundinglymade.

Regulus didn’t even bother to knock, just waltzed in like he owned the place, toed off his shoes at the door, and threw himself down on the couch next to James where he was hunched over a controller, in the middle of a Gran Turismo race. 

“Please, come on in, not a problem at all,” he droned monotonously, without tearing his eyes away from the screen. 

“Thanks,” Regulus replied, reaching forward to grab James’ beer, leaning away to take a swig while the other gasped in mock outrage. Regulus tilted his head back, swallowing thickly as he downed the whole thing. “I needed it more than you, don’t get all huffy.”

“That doesn’t mean it wasn’t  _ my  _ beer. Why couldn’t you just walk your ass to the kitchen and get your own?”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.” Regulus blinked rapidly, the alcohol rush on an empty stomach hitting him harder than he was willing to admit.

James tossed the controller onto the coffee table before crossing to the kitchen to get himself a new beer, belatedly grabbing Regulus another with admirable foresight for the longevity of his own. “What are the desperate times?”

“If I have to listen to Lupin beg my brother to fuck him one more time, I will off myself.”

James snorted. “Try sharing a dorm with them.”

“Yeah? Was his daddy kink developed that young?”

James choked on the sip he had just taken, foam spraying from his lips and coughs wracking him as he pounded on his own chest. The watering in his eyes really dimmed the glare he fixed Reg with. Not that Regulus was wont to flinch from any soft-as-marshmallow-stare his boyfriend tried to come up with.

“What?!” he demanded, setting his beer down and rejoining Regulus on the couch.

“Yeah. Didn’t know your friend had a daddy kink, did you? I’ve spent months listening to him beg Sirius to  _ ‘please, fuck me, daddy’ _ and Sirius assuring him he’s _ ‘been a good little boy’ _ and I swear I can’t take it- oi, are you alright?” Regulus tilted his head and squinted at the bright red tinging James’ dark skin. “You’re not still choking on beer, are you?”

“Nope, nope, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

“So what would you like for dinner then?”

Regulus caught James by the wrist, easily pulling him down and pinning him to the couch before he could rise again. He shifted to hold both of James’ wrists above the man’s head in one of his hands, gripping his stubbled chin between the finger and thumb of the other. 

Grey eyes scanned the other’s expression before becoming very aware of the hardness bumping against him from James’ loose joggers. “You like the thought of that, don’t you?” he breathed low. James whined, high and desperate, his blush deepening but otherwise refusing to respond. 

“Daddy asked you a question,” Regulus ventured, low and threatening. James’ cock lurched with excitement beneath him and those coffee brown eyes went even wider.  _ Gotcha, _ Regulus thought. “Is it the praise, or the daddy kink that sent you from 0-100?” 

“Both?” James whispered, clearly mortified.

Regulus released his chin, instead stroking his cheek, trailing down his neck to his sides, steady soothing strokes. He hummed in acknowledgement as he did it, continuing back up the path. “That’s a good boy, can you tell daddy what else you like?”

James squirmed beneath him, not trying to pull away but little fidgets of embarrassment and arousal wound together, whimpering when his hard cock brushed the inside of Regulus’ thigh. “I don’t know… I just… sometimes I think about you calling me your good boy… or telling me I’m pretty, or spanking me for not doing what you told me to do. When you were mad last week that I didn’t put the laundry away and told me you would not ask me again part of the reason I ran off was because I was so goddamn hard, fuck,” James gulped audibly. “Oh fuck please Reg, please fuck me.”

Blinking rapidly, Regulus tried to slow his breathing, to remain in control and not betray just how much all of those thoughts drove him wild. He had never considered it before (probably because his brother and Lupin were driving him insane listening to their play constantly) but Merlin, he couldn’t deny how hard the thought of James’ glorious, round ass, thrust in the air over his knees and tinged red from his own hand made him.

Leaning down he ghosted his lips softly against the short stubble of James’ jaw. “What else do you think about, baby?” he purred.

James went slack beneath him, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, jaw pressing up toward Regulus’ lips. “About daddy putting me in time out when I’m too stressed out. Or every time you tell me you’re going to fill me up I want to beg for it, and I want daddy to make me beg before I can cum. Have to ask daddy’s permission, cause daddy knows best.”

“You like that don’t you?” Regulus ignored the whimper and continued, lips brushing against him with each whispered word. “You like letting me be in control, telling you what’s best, and scolding you when you don’t listen. You just want me to be firmer with you about it?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“And what do you want right now?”

“Daddy to fill me up.”

“Has daddy’s little boy been good today?”

“Yes, daddy, please!”

“Really? So if I take you to your bedroom right this second, I won’t find that pile of laundry on your floor, or the lego kit I asked you to clean off the desk still there?”

James opened his eyes, blinking startled. “I- well- but.”

Releasing his wrists, Regulus sat back on his heels, lightly swatting James on the hip. “Hop to it.”

“But-”

Face dropping to dead serious in the blink of an eye, Regulus raises a challenging eyebrow. “What was that?” he asked threateningly.

Squeaking, James scrambled out from under him and to his feet. “Nothing, daddy!”

Regulus trailed his eyes down to the obvious sight of James’ unbroken state of arousal, before nodding in the direction of James’ bedroom with a tip of his head. James turned and took off with alacrity and Regulus shook his head in amazement, before leaning forward and opening his own beer. 

He closed his eyes as he swallowed down the first sip. He had often worried that he was too overbearing with James, that the other thought him to be no fun with how often he reminded him that he needed to clean, needed to eat, needed to have water before or while they were drinking. It constantly ate away at him the need to protect the person he loved and the fear that it would drive James away. The undeniable evidence of James’ appreciation and even  _ encouragement  _ to take it further shocked him, but filled him to the brim with a heady arousal that he took time in the other’s absence to re-secure under lock and key. 

By the time James peered around the edge of his door frame, dark eyes wide and uncannily innocent in the way they sought out Regulus where he lounged on the couch, Reg had recovered his self control to an adequate level. “All finished?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Rising fluidly from the couch, Regulus set his beer down on the coffee table before walking with slow, measured steps toward his boyfriend. James retreated into the room, perching himself on the edge of the bed and sitting on his hands, rocking back and forth while he chewed on his lips, waiting for Regulus to deem the tasks complete. 

The desk was clear of the mess of legos that James had left partially built yet abandoned for the past 3 weeks - insisting that he would return to it eventually, yet irritated each time he wanted to use his laptop and couldn’t utilise the desk. The pile of muddy uniform that he been on the floor in front of the dresser since his footy match the previous weekend had been picked up and deposited, presumably, into the bin that housed the rest of his dirty clothes.

Regulus moved to stand between James’ legs, hands still in his pockets as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of the boy’s messy hair. “That’s my good boy, see that wasn’t so hard was it?” he murmured into the dark strands.

James whined, wrapping his arms around Regulus’ waist and pressing his face into his stomach. “Nooo…” he replied. 

Petting the unruly waves, Regulus smirked at the petulant tone he was so used to hearing, yet hung heavy with new meaning between them. It occurred to him that he shouldn’t have been in the least bit surprised that James had a daddy kink. A spoilt yet good-hearted child, he had been drawn to Sirius surly in part due to his brother’s amplified maturity and stoicism, a product of their upright and strict family. The two had balanced one another out, energetic, fun, and friendly, to the others quick wit, serious nature, and scathing sarcasm.

Even their closest friends frequently forgot that Regulus was the younger in the relationship, easily reversing their ages in part due to Reg’s larger height and build, but also what they perceived as heightened maturity. 

“It hardly even took you any time at all. Do you think you’ve earned a reward?”

James pulled back eyes wide and hopeful. He bit his lip, clearly trying to decide if this was a trap and Regulus couldn’t look away from the way his tongue ran over the trapped flesh. Resting a hand on the other’s jaw, he used his thumb to free that plump, red lip, before pushing his thumb into the wet heat of James’ mouth. He quickly sucked on it, twirling his tongue around the digit and swiping at the pad, moaning happily. 

When he withdrew it, his thumb dripped with saliva and James let out an indignant whine. “No whining, love. I need your mouth free for the moment. What is your safe word?”

At the mention of safeword, James perked back up. “Football.”

Regulus fought not to smile and roll his eyes, as he did everytime James insisted on using  _ fucking, football _ as his safeword. Toying with his boyfriend’s lip, “you’re such a dork,” he said fondly. 

Smiling, James nipped at the pad of Regulus’ thumb. “You like it.”

“I do. What’s my safe word?”

“Sage,” James replied easily, before trying to suck Regulus’ finger back into his mouth.

Pulling away, Regulus smiled but ignored the huff of frustration. “So greedy, aren’t you.”

“I swear, I have never been so hard in my life and will literally die if you don’t fuck me.”

Settling himself into the oversized armchair that sat next to James’ bookcase, he raised an eyebrow in challenge. “What was that about daddy knows best?”

James flushed.

“Strip,” he commanded, and James hurried to comply. Regulus hummed happily, eyes trailing up and down James’ fit body. Slight, compact, and incredibly toned from years of playing football and more recently running for (Reg shuddered)  _ enjoyment.  _ He stood unusually shyly, shifting from foot and glancing at Regulus from beneath long lashes. “Come here,” Regulus murmured, tapping his knee with one hand.

Straddling him in the chair, James settled into his lap, knees folded carefully and hands resting on Regulus’ shoulders. Reg ran his hands up and down the soft skin of his sides, before dipping lower to cup his arse. “That’s my handsome prince.”

James shivered, a quiet whine escaping his lips. “Can I take your shirt off?” he asked, eyes peering shyly from beneath dark lashes. Regulus held his arms up and let James pull his shirt off over his head for him before tossing it away.

Tapping his lips with his pointer and middle finger, Regulus didn’t even need to ask before James was sucking them into his mouth, eyes slipping shut in obvious pleasure. 

“Mmmm such a needy boy, aren’t you, love?” James nodded, rocking his hips helplessly as he continue to suck the fingers in his mouth.

Once they were wet, dripping with saliva from his mouth, Regulus pressed one finger into James’ ass. “Fuuuuck, baby, you’re so hot. Your greedy little hole pulling me in desperately.”

James cried out wordlessly, thrusting back, seeking more until Regulus complied with a second finger, easily slipping in as well. “Please, please daddy. I need- I need-”

“Shhh, I know love, I know. I’ll take care of you, baby.”

“Please Reg, fuck, I’m ready. I promise. I can take it, please, oh please,” James cut off with a choked whimper, wrapping his arms around Regulus’ neck and kissing him messily and without any finesse, just desperation. His lips were still slick from sucking the fingers and slid hungrily across the Regulus’ mouth.

Mewling at the loss when Regulus removed his fingers, he pulled back just long enough for Regulus to see the glassiness of his eyes, so deep in subspace it made Reg’s head spin and heart tug painfully in his chest. He quickly fumbled with the buttons of his trousers, pushing them down just far enough to free his cock.

James rutted against him, babbling without forming any words, before burrowing his face in Regulus’ neck while Regulus fumbled to put a condom on blindly. 

“Is this what you need love?”

He nodded frantically. 

“Words, my prince.”

“Yes. Yes, please, I need it so bad. Please, oh please.”

Running a hand comfortingly down his boyfriend’s spine, Regulus gripped James by the ass, easily lifting him enough to guide his cock, feeling the other’s hole flutter around his head. Immediately James tried to impale himself, but Regulus held him in a tight grip, preventing it.

“Careful, little one, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Want daddy’s cock.”

“I know, love, but you have to go slow, I don’t want you in pain.”

“Please, fuck, I can do it. I can take you so well, please daddy, please fill me up.”

Regulus groaned thrusting further in and trying to keep even a tenuous grip on his quickly fraying sanity. The heat was too much, a blind white intensity behind his eyelids, driving ever other thought from his brain that didn’t have to do with James. James’ tight hole clenching around him; James’ whimpers of pleasure; the overwhelming feeling of being  _ inside James’ body _ that never failed to leave him breathless at the intimacy of it. 

He bottomed out and forced James’ to stillness with tight hands on his bony hips. As soon as he loosened his grip, ran his hands up James’ sides, his boyfriend started riding him. At first it was a slow rock, lifting himself just a fraction of an inch up, only to rut back down. 

Regulus gripped James around the thighs, rolling his hips. Heat pooled heavy in his gut as James moaned low and long, head thrown back as he started riding him in earnest. Regulus slid his hands along the warm smooth skin until he was holding James’ ass, giving it an encouraging squeeze and enjoying the feeling of taut muscles shifting under his palms.

“That’s in baby. Look so pretty fucking yourself on my cock, so so pretty. Such a good boy.” 

James rested his hands on Regulus’ chest, gazing down at him filled with so much lust that Regulus involuntarily thrust up into him again. James whimpered, moving his hands to cradle Regulus’ jaw. “Fuck. So good,” James panted before leaning down to kiss him. His tongue pressed at the seam of his lips and Regulus opened up for him, head thrown back and James devoured him, tongue tracing the roof of his mouth, his teeth, taking every part of him for himself. 

Regulus reached between them, wrapping a hand around James’ prick, swiping his thumb across the leaking tip and spreading his pre-cum over the sensitive head. He squeezed the head in his large hand and James gasped into his mouth, stilling momentarily. His boyfriend pulled back and Regulus waited, watching to see what he needed. James pulled his knee up, planting a foot on the chair next to Reg.

“Oh, fuck,” Regulus muttered, one hand flying down to grip the base of his own cock to fend of his impending orgasm. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the chair, breathing slowly through his nose before giving James’ ass a playful slap, and wrapping his hand around James’ thigh to steady him. Looking up with a wry smile, he shook his head a bit. “Such a brat.” 

James managed a smile that was part cocky part too blissed out to care what Regulus was saying to him. He began stroking the other with intent, loving the noises that James gave him in encouragement. Regulus knew he couldn’t last much longer, the warm heat of James’ ass pushing him closer and closer to the edge no matter how he tried to hold out. 

Reaching up, he gripped James by the hair, dragging his head down to bury his face in Regulus’ neck, his other arm wrapping low around James’ waist. James gasped in shock, until Regulus started pounding into him relentlessly. His moans became desperate and wanton, heedless of how loud he was being and begging for release.

James gasped and went rigid and Regulus could feel the hot pool of cum on their sweat slicked stomachs just moments before his orgasm overtook him. His pulse roared in his ears and he stilled for only a moment before continuing to pump into James’ tight heat. He would swear that James was trying to milk every last drop out of him and it rendered him breathless, drawing gasping lungfuls of air while his ears rung.

Loosening his grip on James’ hair, Regulus kept his eyes closed, chest heaving even as James pulled back just far enough to press kisses to neck and jaw, nibbling his ear playfully and running his hands up Regulus’ biceps. 

When he hovered his lips over Regulus’ and he could feel his hot breath, Reg hummed in contentment. “Love you so much, baby.”

“Love you, too,” James answered sweetly, before lowering himself for a slow, tender kiss. He lifted himself enough for Regulus to slip out of him, before climbing gingerly and unsteadily to his feet.

“Lay down on the bed, I’ll get a cloth to wipe you down.”

James complied and Regulus padded softly to the bathroom, kicking off his trousers and pants as he went. He tossed the condom in the trash and found a wash cloth in the cupboard, wetting it with warm water and washing his own stomach before returning to the bed to clean James’ skin. He followed the trail of warm water with his mouth, pressing open mouthed kisses from the dip of his hip to the dark skin of his nipple.

When they crawled under the covers, he pulled James close and kissed the top of his head where it was pillowed on his chest. “Daddy’s baby,” he murmured low, chest warm at the responding hug.


End file.
